


Pain in the Ass

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Based on a prompt where character A drinks too much and character B is forced into becoming unwilling caretakerSong suggestion: Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pain in the Ass

Scharch had had just about enough of this bullshit. “I swear I was gonna shit myself!” Claude rambled, sloshing part of his drink over the rim of his tumbler and on to the floor. Coming uncomfortably close to Scharch’s face, Claude placed his whiskey down on the counter behind him before prying his eyelids apart for Scharch to inspect. “Wha da ya think? Still messed up?” Claude slurred stupidly.

Scharch reflexively pulled his lip back in a sneer, fighting the temptation to clock Claude in his idiotic, befuddled face. “Back up or I’ll blind you myself moron!” He spat, leaning back on his stool, attempting to put as much space he could between him and his inebriated associate. His eyes really did look awful, red, irritated and ugly.

“Don’t be like that,” Claude pleaded, “I’m worried ‘bout my eye! Aniki was really gonna take out my eye if Gyu hadn’t been there.” The man in question stood behind the counter, busying himself drying glasses, having no one to attend to in the deserted bar aside from these two.

“Big Bro Tora was just making a point,” Gyu piped up, having heard his name. “You were challenging him, what did you expect him to do? He’s not called the Tiger of Ares Street for nothing.” Claude shot him a dirty look, bent on reminded Gyu that although he was no match for Tora, he could certainly handle a scrawny bartender. 

Scharch felt the vein in his forehead pulsing, annoyed by Claude’s continued posturing, “I fuckin’ warned you, you idiot. I told you not to mess with him. But no, what do you do? Go and open your goddamn mouth. And now, now you’re threatening his errand boy?!? As if Tora needs another reason to be suspicious of us! Because of you it’s gonna be that much harder to get our hands on that notebook before him.” Grabbing Claude by the back of the neck he unceremoniously slammed his head into the bar counter. “Fucking, moron, you can be the one to tell Martin you fucked up.” With that, he stood up pulling his suit jacket closed, buttoning it. Fishing a couple bills out of his pocket he tossed them towards Gyu, striding towards the exit.

Gyu cringed as the door slammed behind Scharch. Both relieved and nervous, he contemplated his situation. Scharch was vicious, relished violence and was known for getting his kicks from taking things too far. He was happy he was gone. However, that left Claude, half unconscious and bleeding from the forehead gash Scharch had just bestowed upon him. Coming around the other side of the bar Gyu hoisted Claude’s arm around his shoulders. “Come on dude, let’s get you cleaned up.” Leading him through to the backroom, Gyu dumped Claude in a chair before fetching the first aid kit. 

“I wish I was that bad ass.” Claude muttered sadly as Gyu cleaned his wound with disinfectant. Scrunching up his nose, Gyu fought the urge to respond. “Man just burst into the meeting room, not even dressed, is disfuckingrespectful to boss Balthuman and gets a fucking raise for it.” Claude stared into space, seemingly lost in thought before sputtering “He drinks strawberry juice! Fucking strawberry juice! What kinda man drinks strawberry juice?” Gyu couldn’t help it, a short bark of laughter escaped him. Claude’s petulant indignation was too much. 

“So what if he drinks strawberry juice? Also, you don’t want to be in his shoes, that much I promise you.” Gyu stated, placing the first of many steri strips to come. “Big Bro Tora…” Gyu stopped to consider his next words carefully, “endured a lot to have the position he does.” 

Claude looked up at him bewildered. “-the fuck you mean endured? The man is as feral as the beast he’s named after, he probably enjoys every minute of his job! The sick, twisted fuck.” Gyu looked down at him with pity. It was no wonder Aniki kept such a tight circle. These clowns would never understand what it took to be ‘The Tiger of Ares Street’.  
“There’s more to Aniki than you think Claude.” He said placing the final strip across his cut. Shaking two pills out of the bottle in the kit he handed them to Claude, pressing a half full bottle of water into his free hand. Claude swallowed the pills, taking greedy gulps until he had drained the bottle. “Come on dude, I’ll get you a cab.”

Content that Claude would be fine, Gyu turned back to the restaurant to lock up as the taxi pulled away. Now alone, he noticed the ashtray sitting alone and forgotten on the bar. He cringed almost imperceptibly at the blood smeared next to it. “They don’t know you at all Tora,” he muttered as he moved to put it away, it didn’t belong next to Claude’s mess.


End file.
